Various types of movable or articulating toy figurines are known in the art. Many of these toys are actuatable, either manually or by means of electrical or mechanical drive mechanisms, to perform a pre-determined movement or set of movements.
It is an objection of the present invention to provide a device which may be manually or mechanically actuated to provide self-determined but unpredictable movement, preferably by interaction with stationary or moving obstructions integral with the device. A further object of the present invention is to provide a device having two or a plurality of figurines adapted to interact and produce unpredictable varying movements that are interesting, pleasing to view and often humorous.